Mamma Mia!
by CaahT39C
Summary: Sophie Cahill tinha um sonho: conhecer seu pai. Quando descobriu um diário antigo escrito por sua mãe, três nomes aparecem na sua vida. Com o casamento no dia seguinte, Sophie opta por escolher não só um, mas o três. "Mamma mia, here I go again..."
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Sophie encarou o mar com adoração. Ela adorava aquela vastidão azul-celeste, ainda mais quando a lua a iluminava de um jeito fantástico. Cantarolava em voz baixa uma canção pouco conhecida.

–_I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope, with anything._– a voz era suave. Era doce. Realmente parecia um pequeno anjo cantando. Ela estava chegando à ilha de sua mãe lentamente com o seu bote.

A ilha era nem pequena nem grande. Apresentava um tamanho médio razoável para o que continha lá dentro: um hotel. Naturalmente, quando você imagina um hotel em uma ilha na Grécia, uma imagem de pássaros alegres e cantantes, tudo lindo e colorido, passa na sua cabeça. Não era bem assim o hotel da mãe de Sophie Cahill.

Quando era mais nova, a mãe contava, teve que escolher entre um milhão de dólares ou uma pista que a levaria até o maior tesouro da humanidade. Ela nunca tinha sido rica – de forma nenhuma –, então ela e o tio de Sophie, Dan, aceitaram a pista. Infelizmente, as coisas não saíram como planejadas e eles voltaram para casa com nada nos bolsos.

– _If you see the wonder of a fairy tale. _– Quando chegou à ilha, segurou em suas mãos três cartas endereçadas a três homens diferentes, porém apenas dois eram de sua família realmente. – _You can take the future... _Even if you fail.

A última parte da estrofe ela não cantou, somente disse – e o fez encarando uma caixa de correio amarela onde se podia ver o mar. A música tinha uma ligação com o que Sophie faria naquele momento. Levou as cartas na altura da entrada da caixa e leu os nomes a quem estavam endereçadas em voz alta.

– Ian Kabra... Hamilton Holt... Evan Tolliver. – dizendo os nomes dos homens, ela depositara cada carta com cuidado, como se algo dentro delas tivesse que ser extremamente bem cuidado.

Realmente, ela tinha que ter cuidado. Afinal, _era o seu casamento. _Ela precisava da presença do pai.

* * *

><p><em>:) Eu amo ABBA. Eu amo Mamma Mia!. Eu amo The 39 Clues.<em>

_Tudo que eu amo unido em uma fanfic. Vou chorar._

_~CaahT39C_


	2. Interferência

_O Narrador se vê em uma situação delicada. Sophie sabia só parte da história, por conta do medo da mãe de que, se Sophie descobrisse toda a verdade, ela não veria a mãe como uma boa influência em sua vida. Até Amy sabia que havia cometido um erro ao... Nunca desistir de um daqueles três homens. _

**-pequena interferência do narrador-**

Antes de começar a narrar os acontecimentos que se prosseguiram, tenho que contar uma pequena história de como Amy Cahill conseguiu dinheiro suficiente para construir o hotel. Como Sophie sabia, a mãe nunca teve dinheiro suficiente para nada na vida, e começou a trabalhar cedo. Tecnicamente, a irmã da avó deveria ter dado dinheiro para os "netos" depois que Amy chegasse aos dezoito anos, mas gastou todo o dinheiro em roupas e benefícios para si mesma. Quando a irmã mais velha completou dezoito, Amy e Dan fugiram de Beatrice e começaram a morar em um hotel de uma estrela. Nunca tiveram notícias de Beatrice depois daquilo.

A partir da escapada, a vida deles mudou completamente. Porém, em um sentido não tão ruim. Assim que a notícia correu a família inteira, uma pessoa anônima - provavelmente Cahill - mandou uma grande quantia de dinheiro para onde Amy e Dan estavam. Foi naquele momento que Amy pensou que ainda havia esperanças.

Após o envio do dinheiro, Amy conseguiu colocar ela e o irmão em um apartamento alugado e a vida se seguiu. Quando Amy completou vinte anos... Bem, não precisarei explicar isso agora. Logo a sua curiosidade terá um fim. Amy mudou-se para a Grécia com o irmão, construiu o hotel e a nossa história passa-se quando a Cahill tinha, naquele momento, quarenta anos, e Dan, trinta e sete.

Dan trabalhava no hotel, assim como Amy. Porém, tinham tarefas diferentes: Dan cuidava da parte gastronômica – se a busca não tivesse levado Nellie, com certeza ela estaria orgulhosa por Dan –, enquanto Amy cuidava das reformas (sim, _das_) e custos.

Um fato que eu ainda não apontei foi uma pergunta que você já deve ter pensado: se Amy e Dan não ganharam a busca, quem ganhou? A resposta para isto é um tanto óbvia.

_Os Kabras_.

Preciso realmente explicitar quem enviou aquele dinheiro?

* * *

><p><em>Eu sei que esses capítulos estão pequenos, mas é que são somente a introdução mesmo. O próximo capítulo será maior, prometo (;<em>

_Ah, e sobre Hackeação Alheia... Próximo capítulo nessa semana. Aguardem!_


End file.
